


MCC Summer Camp

by Phrog_Enby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, MCC but make it summer camp, Noxcrew is basically just a huge family that runs the camp, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrog_Enby/pseuds/Phrog_Enby
Summary: Imagine the MCC events but in the form of summer camps. That's uh, basically it. Teams list will be announced fully later. Just wanna see if this is actually something people will read.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, other characters being friends and stuff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	MCC Summer Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh hi! So, if you've read my one-shots and realized that I am a complete idiot who keeps saying I'm gonna post but then don't, I'm sorry. I was getting a little burnt out and with holidays and everything, it's very stressful. Anywho, since I haven't written any other one-shots due to writers block, I figured I don't want to leave you guys with nothing, so I pulled this out of my drafts. I've looked it over and it doesn't seem too bad, so I hope you enjoy! Please note that while yes Wilbur and Dream are dating in this, I do no ship them as actual people I only ship their online selves. I might even take out the relationship parts but I kinda like them as they are very wholesome. It will, obviously, never go beyond a simple kiss or hand holding. 
> 
> Any cc's that are uncomfortable with this, I will take this down.

In the home of the four boys, things are never calm and quiet, whether it be starting a war, holding an election, or just simply spending time together. Today, was not really like the others, as they get ready to head to the summer camp they attend every summer. 

Three of the four sit in the living room, Wilbur on the couch smiling at his phone (probably messaging his boyfriend), Phil on the armchair with his eyes closed, drifting peacefully, and Techno on the floor across from them, staring at whatever book he had pulled off the shelf today. 

They all startle, however, hearing loud thumps coming from the stairs. Tommy walks into the room, dragging a suitcase behind him. "Fucking finally, I got it downstairs." He mumbles, tapping it with his foot lightly.

"What the hell did you pack, Tommy?" Wilbur asks, still not really looking up from his phone. With his boyfriend texting him, nothing else could hold his attention for long. 

Tommy shrugs, sitting down next to Techno, who has closed his book. Knowing that with all of them around, Techno will not get any reading done. "I packed what you told me to pack. Clothes, hairbrush, deodorant, sunscreen," Tommy pauses, looking away, "and some other stuff." He mumbles.

"Like what?" Phil asks, sitting up and looking at Tommy with an almost worried look as to what his younger brother could be planning. Techno and Wilbur were also looking at Tommy this way, all attention on the boy.

"Nothing important." He announces, standing up and walking out to the backyard. The other three look to each other, worried, before standing to follow their brother. Tommy is already halfway up the rope that leads to the tree house.

Tommy is the only one of the four that can still go up there without fear of it collapsing. He uses it as a way to tell his brothers that he doesn't want to talk. The three glare up at him before going back inside, knowing that Tommy won't listen to whatever they have to say.

Wilbur unceremoniously flops down on to the couch, picking up his phone to see new text messages from his boyfriend, "Hey, Dream is heading over, is it okay if he eats dinner with us?" He asks, looking to Phil with a hopeful look. 

"He's going to the camp with us, you will see him all summer." Techno speaks, not even glancing up from his book, already back to reading. Wilbur glares halfheartedly at his older brother.

"So? That doesn't mean I don't want to see him now," Wilbur turns back to Phil, "So can he Phil?" He asks, the pleading look in his eyes already too much for Phil.

"Sure, is he okay with pizza?" Phil asks, picking up his phone to order the food. Wilbur looks back to his phone, typing frantically and smiles at the quick response.

"He is, plain cheese for him and myself." Wilbur says, standing and walking out the front door to wait for the green-hooded boy. He sits on the porch, watching the street for the direction he knows his boyfriend will come from. In the distance, the boy can be seen heading this way.

Wilbur smiles, adjusting his beanie before standing to meet Dream halfway in his driveway. "Hi." Wilbur mumbles, wrapping his arms around the light green boy.

"Hiya handsome." Dream mumbles back, wrapping his arms around Wilbur as the other places a small kiss on Dream's forehead. Dream chuckles a bit, taking Wilbur's hand and walking them toward the house slowly. "You excited for camp?" Dream asks.

"I really am. It's Tommy's first one, I can't wait to show him everything." Wilbur says honestly, smiling proudly, "I think we have a real chance to win. It would be awesome to get Tommy a win on his first try... though it might just inflate his ego." Wilbur mumbles the last part just loud enough for his boyfriend to hear, Dream wheezes and nods.

"C'mon, let's get inside." Dream says after his laughter dies down a bit. Dream opens the door and hears yelling coming from the living room. Wilbur looks annoyed and leaves Dream's embrace to see what is happening. Dream follows close behind, an amused look already crossing his features.

Wilbur and Dream look at the scene before them: Phil on his knees taking things out of Tommy's suitcase, Techno across the room holding Tommy in the air with his arms around the younger's chest as he kicks into the air, yelling obscenities and threats into the air.

"OH REALLY PHIL? DO YOU WANNA FIGHT?" Tommy yells at the top off his lungs, not even noticing Wilbur and Dream. Wilbur clears his throat, and Tommy glances in their direction, still kicking into the air. 

Phil looks up and sighs, "Tommy was going to bring nerf guns filled with paint." He sighs again, still taking nerf guns out of the suit case. The suit case seems to only have a couple of clothing items, a small thing of deodorant, and a tiny hair brush, nothing suited for the summer camp.

Wilbur looks to Techno, who is still calmly holding their youngest brother as he tries to kick back at Techno, "He tried to use a nerf gun against Phil but I stopped him."

Tommy crosses his arms (as best he can with Techno's arms across his chest) and sighs. "Okay, fine. I'll actually go pack." He says, glaring back at Techno as the boy is set down. He takes the last gun out, closes the case, and drags it behind him. "Hello Dream." He mumbles before going upstairs. 

Once they hear a door close upstairs, Dream starts to wheeze heavily. Wilbur sighs and glares at his boyfriend before sitting down on the couch again. "I swear, I can't even leave the house for five minutes." He grumbles, crossing his arms.

"What was he even trying to do with these?" Phil asks quietly, glancing down at the multiple guns that had been neatly arranged in the suitcase.

Techno shrugs, sitting down next to the coffee table, as he has been all day, and picks up his book. "He probably had some half thought out plan that would get him," He gestures to his brothers and himself, "if not all of us, in trouble. I'm just glad I got curious and opened his suitcase." Techno speaks out in his monotone voice.

"I'm sorry that you had to witness that-" Wilbur starts only to be interrupted by Dream, who is still lightly wheezing, "No, no, it's okay, it was chaotic and hilarious." He says, sitting down across from Wilbur on the floor.

"Aw crap, I never ordered the pizza." Phil mutters and picks up his phone. He steps out of the room and into the kitchen.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the sun having long set past the horizon, the five sit in the living room with the pizzas eaten and the boxes strewn carelessly on the coffee table.

Phil still sits on the armchair, head tilted back contently. Techno is still in the same spot, his book long forgotten beside him. Tommy had finished packing just as the pizza was delivered (he agreed to let his brothers check it after eating), and he sits on the couch at the end closest to Phil. At the other side, on the floor, Wilbur is tucked under Dream's arm and curled against his chest, while Dream leans back against the couch, chatting about this and that with the others.

"I cannot wait for you to see the camp Tommy, it's so beautiful there." Wilbur says loudly, his voice muffled against Dream's chest. Dream chuckles, nodding as he pulls Wilbur closer, if that's even possible. "It really is. This is my third time going." Dream starts but is cut off by a loud buzz from the table where Wilbur's phone sits.

Wilbur uncurls himself from Dream's chest, much to Dream's annoyance. He picks up the phone with disinterest, but his eyes light up once he sees the notification. "They announced the teams!" He shouts, Dream immediately looking over his shoulder.

"Well, what are they?" Phil asks, leaning forward with interest. Wilbur glances over the list, announcing the teams as he goes.

"Red Rabbits: Dream," Dream cheers and smiles at Wilbur, "George, Sapnap, and Tubbo," Tommy smiles and cheers at the mention of his best friend. 

Farther down the list, they get to the team of some close friends, "Lime Llamas: Scott, Shelby, Eret, and Callum." Tommy quietly asks who Scott is, as he knows the other people. Phil explains that he helps run the camp, to which Tommy replies a simple oh. 

"And finally, the Pink Parrots: Wilbur, Techno, Phil, and Tommy." They all cheer, mumbling about which teams they think will be threats. Tommy and Phil begin chatting softly about what will happen the upcoming weeks, Techno idly picks up his book, mumbling something about the games, and Wilbur curls back up against Dream, who presses a kiss against the boys head.

"I should probably get home," Dream says, the words mainly pointed to his boyfriend, "I still have to finish packing and make sure the others are ready to go tomorrow." The two teams live in the same neighborhood, and plan to travel together to the camp. Wilbur, Dream, Tommy, and Tubbo in the first car with Dream driving, and Techno, Phil, George, and Sapnap in the second with Phil driving. They came up with this plan as Wilbur wanted to drive with Dream, Dream wanted to drive with both Wilbur and his younger brother Tubbo, and Tommy and Tubbo wanted to drive together.

Wilbur frowns, but still understands. He also needs to finish packing and needs some sleep, he stayed up almost all night writing songs. Wilbur stands, extending a hand to Dream and pulling him up. "I'm gonna walk him home." Wilbur announces, leading Dream to the door before being stopped by Tommy beginning to talk.

"Can I go with you? I want to tell Tubbo something." Tommy asks, and Wilbur looks to his boyfriend, who tilts his head.

"Why? You're seeing him tomorrow. Plus, can't you call him?" Wilbur asks but Dream shakes his head, explaining, "Tubbo got detention two weeks ago and he was grounded for two weeks without his phone. Tonight's the last night of his sentence." Wilbur looks to Tommy, who has a sheepish smile.

"It's not my fault the idiot got detention! He's the one who went through with the stupid plan." Tommy mutters, but looks at the two hopefully. "Please? Can I go? Technically he has fulfilled the two weeks, it ended," He checks the clock, "Two hours ago." 

Dream glances at the clock and nods, "If it's okay with Wilbur." He says, glancing to Wilbur, who also nods.

"Yes! Thank you!" He jumps up and runs to the door, slipping on his tennis shoes. The two boys shake their heads, take the others hand, and head to the door. "Bye Phil, Techno, thank you for tonight, it was fun! See you tomorrow!" Dream calls behind them, closing the door as he hears goodbyes from the two.

The three boys walk down the street, Tommy talking about nonsense at remarkable speeds, Wilbur and Dream mumbling an affirmation that the boy had been heard now and again. Wilbur has his arm wrapped around Dream, who is smiling up at the taller boy as they talk quietly about who knows what. 

They reach Dream's house, Tommy immediately running inside and yelling for Tubbo. Dream turns Wilbur toward himself, the others arms wrapped around his shoulders. "I'll see you tomorrow, green boy." Wilbur mutters through a smile. Dream chuckles slightly, kissing Wilbur softly.

"I can't wait to spend the summer with you, Wil," Dream mumbles, smiling brightly. The two had met the summer before and spent the entire summer together before realizing how close they live near each other. The boys fell in love and that is, as they say, that.

The front door opens and the two break apart. In the doorway stand Tubbo, smiling slightly and Tommy, with a disgusted look on his face, "Ew, be all lovey-dovey elsewhere please! Mostly just anywhere but in front of me!" Dream chuckles, turning to wave a goodbye to Wilbur, before going inside with Tubbo. Tommy and Wilbur begin their quiet walk back to their house.

"What did you have to tell Tubbo?" Wilbur asks, breaking the comfortable silence. Tommy stops for a moment, thinking. "The truth, Tommy." Wilbur says, knowing that the boy must be stuck between thoughts.

"I told him that our plan is off." He says simply, continuing to walk. Wilbur shakes his head, smiling despite himself. While Tommy could have just waited until the morning, the boy knew that Tubbo would have been screwed over with having little to nothing properly packed. Tommy also knew that Dream wasn't going to give Tubbo back his phone until morning.

The two continue their walk back home, all of their energy seemingly taken away. Wilbur looks to the sky, the bright moon and stars shining softly. He smiles, looking forward again as they come up on their home.  
  


* * *

  
Hours later, Wilbur finally finishes packing. The house is silent, everyone having already fallen asleep. Wilbur looks at the time, 1:39 am. He hears a buzzing noise from behind him, a notification on his phone.

**Dream: U awake? (1:40)**

**Wilbur: Yeah, about to fall asleep, what're you doing awake? (1:41)**

**Dream: Woke up to get some water and saw u were online. Wanted to see if ur okay. (1:43)**

**Wilbur: I'm fine, I was finishing packing. I luckily did not get hit by the insomnia train tonight. (1:45)**

**Dream: That's good to hear sleep good babe <3 (1:46)**

**Wilbur: I will, see you tomorrow <3 (1:48)**

_(Dream has gone offline)_

Wilbur smiles, setting his phone down after setting his profile to offline and plugging in his phone. He settles into bed, his mind slowing down slightly but still filled with excitement for the upcoming weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading this. Don't worry, if you have read my one-shots, I do not plan on stopping that anytime soon, I'm just taking a break. Any Kudos or comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
